


Pink + White

by lemondriz



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Non-Linear Narrative, Smoking, Smut, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondriz/pseuds/lemondriz
Summary: As he lays tangled up in Hakyeon's wiry limbs, dusk bleeding ever so slowly into darkness and waves crashing loudly against the shore, Hongbin is sure that nothing can get better than this.





	Pink + White

**Author's Note:**

> Title and story heavily inspired by the Frank Ocean song of the same name. 
> 
> Also, thanks to Robert Browning for being a badass poet back in the 19th century.

_In the wake of a hurricane  
Dark skin of a summer shade_

"I can't believe I just defiled an 18-year-old boy." Hakyeon chuckles in slight disbelief, voice so melodious and sweet that Hongbin almost forgets to bite back. The sound of slow waves and seagulls, coupled with the comforting heat of the sun as well as Hakyeon's warm presence makes Hongbin feel like he's experiencing a fever dream.

"You speak as if you're a thousand years old." Hongbin breathes back at last, sounding no-where near as malicious as he would like.

"A thousand years of summer doesn't sound too bad, does it?" Hakyeon asks, tracing a stray feather across Hongbin's bare torso, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

Hongbin doesn't reply. Instead, he leans over, wrapping a sand-covered leg over one of Hakyeon's own, and sucks a bruise right below his collar bone. 

Hakyeon tilts his head back, trembling ever-so-slightly. 

When Hongbin looks up at him after admiring his handiwork, all his words die in his throat. 

The image of Hakyeon's toffee skin glowing in the sunlight with his eyes closed in pleasure will be forever burned into Hongbin's memory. 

\---

_It's the same way you showed me_  
_Nod my head, don't close my eyes_  
_Halfway on a slow move_

Summer was finally here, and Hongbin couldn't be more grateful to get away from home. He loved his parents and sisters deeply, and he didn't want to leave them per se, but something about the beaches of Jeju Island were calling out to him, a pull he had never experienced before, a feeling so strong it unnerved him. 

He had no choice but to listen to his heart. 

His parents were concerned that he was going alone, but Hongbin convinced them that this was something he wanted to experience now that he was of age. They let him go with their well-wishes and a lifetime supply of honey butter chips for the journey.

As luck would have it, Hongbin's quaint room for the next 2 months overlooks the beach, a quiet and undisturbed-by-tourists section at that. 

He dumps his duffle bag on the queen bed and kicks off his slippers, venturing out onto the veranda which is 50 feet away from the shore. 

He instinctively pulls out his cigarette pack and lighter from the pocket of his shorts, lighting one up as he admires the view. The water is crystal blue, glistening in the sunlight, and the sand looks soft. Palm trees line the far end of the shore. 

Hongbin squints and catches a figure moving from the palm trees toward the water. The man is clad in nothing but shorts and his hair bounces with every step. Right before he steps into the water, he turns and catches Hongbin's eye, smiling brightly.

Hongbin's heart stops and he almost drops his cigarette. Instead, he gives an awkward crooked smile and waves with his free hand, cursing under his breath. 

The man waves back, eyes dancing, and heads into the water. His movements are smooth and graceful, and Hongbin only realises he's been watching him for over 20 minutes when room-service comes knocking on his door. 

\---

_Keep you cool in this good life  
Won't let you down when it's all ruined_

"What's it like in Seoul?"

Hongbin is in the process of unbuttoning Hakeyon's loose, white shirt, and his fingers pause at the words. 

"It's home." He shrugs in response, not knowing what more to say. He's never really paid it much attention. He goes back to the task at hand: getting Hakyeon naked. 

"Well, it's a big city, right?" Hakyeon says, voice hopeful in a way that it's meant to encourage Hongbin to speak.

Hongbin just looks at him in the dim light of his temporary bedroom. 

"Yeah, you could say that. Lot's of people. Busy people. Uh, lot's of cars too. And buildings, I guess."

Hakyeon starts giggling, and Hongbin would have been offended if it wasn't the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. 

"For someone so gorgeous, you're not the best at explaining things."

"One: I'm _not_ gorgeous. And two: I'm a man of few words." 

"So you've already told me, multiple times. And please, you're my baby boy. How can my baby boy be a man?"

Hongbin barely registers Hakyeon's laughter as he charges forward, effectively cutting off any sound as he pins Hakyeon down on the bed. 

He finally undoes the remaining buttons and hastily pushes the material apart, grinding down as hard as possible while his fingers caress Hakyeon's neck. 

Hongbin knows he's won this round. 

"I'm sorry, who were you calling baby boy?"

Hakyeon tries to smile but Hongbin can see the resolve crumbling in his eyes.

"You," he mutters, and tight fingers press down his neck in seconds. 

"Fuck." Hakyeon chokes out, trembling, and Hongbin almost moans when he feels him hardening underneath him. 

"That was quick," Hongbin says in mock-sweetness, smiling as he lets go. 

Hakyeon grabs his wrist in record time, almost slapping it in his haste. 

"I didn't say you could stop, baby boy," he whispers as he grinds upwards. 

Hongbin's mouth runs dry, and he lets his body move according to the sin dripping from the elder's words. His hand grips Hakyeon's neck, and shudders in anticipation at the same time Hakyeon does. 

\---

_Nosedive in the flood lines  
Tall tower, milk crate_

"Yes, okay. Okay. Yes, I have. No. It's alright. Don't worry. I'll send you pictures later. I'll eat in a bit. Okay. Yes. Yes sure. Hm. Okay. Yes. Ok, love you too. Yes, I will. Bye." 

Hongbin sighs and locks his phone, placing it on the sand next to him before pulling up his knees and diving back into his book. 

"Girlfriend, huh?" a voice calls out. 

Hongbin looks up and finds Hakyeon standing a few ways away, two coconuts with straws in his hands and a smile on his lips. 

"Wrong. Mother." Hongbin clarifies, ignoring the little somersaults his heart does as Hakyeon leans down to sit next to him on the sand. He closes his book and takes the offered coconut. 

"Thanks," he mutters and takes a sip, cringing slightly at the strong taste. 

"This has alcohol in it." He tries to comment offhandedly. 

"This has alcohol in it." Hakyeon parrots calmly, taking a sip of his own. "You're welcome."

Hongbin catches the twinkle in his eyes and chuckles awkwardly, looking away as his cheeks heat up. 

"Cute" he hears, and he looks back to see Hakyeon staring at him with something close to admiration and interest.

"What?" Hongbin asks dumbly, sure that he'd misheard. 

"You're cute, Hongbin-ssi." 

Hongbin is stunned into silence at his bluntness for all of five seconds, then hurries to take a long sip just to have something to do. 

"Very cute," Hakeyon repeats quietly, looking out at the sunset and drinking slowly. 

"And you're painfully honest, Hakyeon-ssi." He finally chokes out when his voice comes back to him. 

Hakyeon turns and smiles, and the sight is so blinding that Hongbin feels overwhelmed. It's almost as if Hakyeon belongs here, in the water, on the beach, collar bones exposed and toes curling in the moist sand. This is where he's the most beautiful. This is where he can be himself.

"So I've been told." is all Hakyeon replies with. 

There's silence for a few, long minutes, the pair drinking and staring out at the blue sea. Hongbin chews his bottom lip, unsure, and places the coconut down, slightly unsteady. 

He stares up ahead, and the sun has almost retreated. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and drums his fingers on his thigh. 

Just as he plucks up the courage and turns to Hakyeon, he finds that the older is already looking at him with a gaze so intense that Hongbin hesitates in surprise. 

Hakyeon leans in and raises his eyebrows in question, waiting with all the patience of a sage. Hongbin gulps and nods quickly, jerkily, and Hakyeon nudges along his nose to calm him down. 

It works, and when Hongbin shuts his eyes, Hakyeon finally closes the gap. The relief that floods Hongbin's body goes unparalleled for the rest of his life. 

\---

_What a life_  
_Remember how it was_  
_Climb trees, Michael Jackson, all in this year_

"Holy shit. The view from here is fucking amazing, hyung." 

"See? I told you so!"

They're sitting atop tree branches, and Hongbin's fear goes momentarily forgotten as he gazes out at the impossibly large sea.

He keeps staring at the view and almost doesn't notice when Hakyeon rests his head upon his shoulder. 

"Kiss me, Hongbin-ssi."

Hongbin blushes at the sudden command.

"How many times have I told you to not be formal with me," he says quietly. 

"Many times," Hakyeon replies simply, blunt as usual. 

Hongbin sighs but complies anyway, having long since stopped trying to resist Hakyeon's odd charms. 

He kisses Hakyeon slowly, right when a light breeze comes up and ruffles their fringes. He tastes salt and sweat, and something oddly sweet which he's deemed as just how Hakyeon tastes. Hakyeon tilts his head, and Hongbin lightly licks into his mouth. 

Hakyeon pulls away all too soon and Hongbin whines softly. 

"I don't know about you, but I don't exactly want to be known as the man who fell off a tree and died while making out with a city boy." 

Hongbin pouts but snorts nevertheless. 

"How do you want to die, then?" he asks lightly, interlocking their hands. 

Hakyeon stares at the gesture and replies, "I'm immortal."

"Yeah, and I'm Santa."

Hakyeon smiles absentmindedly. He thinks for a few moments before saying, "If I have to leave this earth, I would do so by drowning."

Hongbin just watches him silently, sensing that he has more to say. He does. 

"I grew up surrounded by water. I've never known anything else my whole life. It only makes sense that my life ends where it began." 

The words are dark, but Hongbin is enchanted at how beautiful this man makes them sound. 

"Have you ever thought of leaving? Jeju, I mean."

Hakyeon doesn't reply for a long time. He eventually kisses Hongbin again, then kisses his nose once before parting. 

"No," he says at last. 

Hongbin swallows thickly, and nods his head in agreement when Hakyeon suggests it's time to go back down. 

\---

_That's the same way you showed me, showed me_  
_You showed me love_  
_Glory from above_

"Read to me, Hongbin-ssi." 

Hongbin brittles slightly at the formality, but bites his tongue. They're both lounging on the beach in nothing but shorts, hair damp with salt in the evening sun. Hongbin had been reading his book of poems while Hakyeon rests his head on Hongbin's lap with his eyes closed. 

"I don't read all that well."

"Nonsense. Your voice is deep, mellow and beautiful," Hakyeon replies, eyes still shut.

Ignoring the blush that spreads across his face, Hongbin goes back to his book and finds a new poem. He coughs slightly and begins. 

_"The grey sea and the long black land;_  
_And the yellow half-moon large and low;_  
_And the startled little waves that leap_  
_In fiery ringlets from their sleep,_  
_As I gain the cove with pushing prow,_  
_And quench its speed in the slushy sand._

_Then a mile of the warm sea-scented beach;_  
_Three fields to cross till a farm appears;_  
_A tap at the pane, the quick sharp scratch_  
_And blue spurt of a lighted match,_  
_And a voice less loud, thro' its joys and fears,_  
_Than the two hearts beating each to each."_

Hongbin finishes and closes the book, setting it aside to card gentle fingers through Hakyeon's hair. Hakyeon still hasn't opened his eyes, his breathing deep, and for a second Hongbin thinks he's fallen asleep. 

A single tear rolls down Hakyeons cheek as he opens his eyes. 

Hongbin stills his fingers. He's never been good at dealing with other people's tears and sadness, let alone his own. 

Hakyeon lifts a hand and cups Hongbin's cheek, who leans into the touch on impulse. Hakyeon traces his thumb over his lips, pulling them apart gently over and over again. 

"Hyung, you're crying."

Tears are streaming freely down Hakyeon's cheeks now. "Yes, I'm crying." Hakyeon chuckles.

Hongbin, not for the first time, doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what has provoked this emotion, he barely even knows Hakyeon. But his heart twists and turns at his sadness all the same. 

_"The two hearts beating each to each."_ Hakyeon whispers as he lifts himself up. 

"Hmm?" 

Hakyeon wipes his eyes and wraps his arms around Hongbin's neck, noses bumping, and Hongbin is transported back to their first kiss on the same beach all those weeks ago. 

_"The two hearts beating each to each."_ he says again, slower, voice heavier, and tears gleam in his eyes again. 

Hongbin's fingers inch up and slide across toffee-coloured cheeks, wiping the wetness away. He does so repeatedly, and he still doesn't know what to say, so he just puts their foreheads together as they sit in silence, occasionally broken by Hakyeon's sniffles. 

Hongbin doesn't know what makes him say it. But, just like the voice that beckoned him to Jeju Island, like the voice which told him to open his heart to Hakyeon, he doesn't have an explanation for it. It just feels inherently _right_. Like Hakyeon is who he has been looking for all his life without ever even trying. Like Hakyeon is the missing piece to an already completed puzzle. Like Hakyeon is _home_ despite his loved ones being miles and miles away. 

"I love you, hyung." 

They stare into each other's eyes, the sound of crashing waves being the perfect background score to their almost perfect summer love. 

_"The two hearts beating each to each."_ Hakyeon mutters one last time, smiling. Hongbin's heart swells, and he surges forward, capturing his lips hungrily. He relishes the taste of salt and sweetness, moaning unabashedly when Hakyeon worries his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"In case you didn't know," Hakyeon pants when he pulls back momentarily. "I love you too."

Hongbin just laughs once. "Yes, I do know." he says, punctuating each word with a kiss. 

"Totally not as dense as I once thought," Hakyeon smirks, tightening his grip. 

"I'm a man of few words, not _no_ words."

They kiss for hours, exploring each other's bodies like never before, drinking in each other like two starved men in a desert. The sun continues to set, and finally, they part to catch their breaths, equally awed by the other and stunned into silence. 

"You're beautiful," they both say at the same time, and embarrassed laughter ripples like budding waves between them. 

They lie back against the sand, Hongbin's head pillowed on Hakyeon's chest, and they watch the clouds float over the pink sky. 

Tangled up in Hakyeon's wiry limbs, dusk bleeding ever so slowly into darkness and waves crashing loudly against the shore, Hongbin is sure that nothing can get better than this. 

\---

_Good Glory, dear  
It's all downhill from here_

Hongbin doesn't really know how to describe sex with Hakyeon. He doesn't understand how each time they make love, it's like their first and last time wrapped into one confusing yet satisfying bundle. 

Each time is as passionate as the last, as electrifying and yet as calming at the same time.

Hongbin is addicted and he's not scared in the slightest.

They've christened most parts of Hongbin's humble room, the shower, the beach, the water, underneath the palm trees. 

Now, Hongbin leans back on the chair on the porch that overlooks the beach, Hakyeon on top of him in all his tanned glory. 

Hongbin has long since stopped worrying about being caught or watched. In fact, Hakyeon not-so-secretly likes it, so he's grown to like it, too. 

No one knows him here, anyway. 

His cock throbs violently as Hakyeon moves languidly, circling his hips at his own pace, while he sucks a bruise over the one he gave Hongbin's neck two days ago. 

"Fuck, hyung. Please. I need-" he chokes, desperate for more.

"Hmm? What do you need, baby?"

Hongbin tries and fails to thrust up from where he sits pinned to the chair. 

"I need you to fuck yourself on me before I fucking pass out." he snaps.

Hakyeon just smiles his signature smile. 

"Like this?"

He lifts hips up tantalisingly slow, then slams back down, knocking the wind out of Hongbin. 

"Yes, yes, exactly like that, fuck," he cries when Hakyeon does it again. And again and again. 

Hongbin cannot get over the way Hakyeon moves. So much grace and flexibility and ease that Hongbin feels like he should be doing much greater things than having sex with a college boy. 

It's hours later, after several rounds and positions, that they clean up and stand facing the water, leaning against the porch railings. 

Hakyeon caresses the purple blotches on Hongbin's skin with gentle fingers while Hongbin smokes lazily. 

"You leave in a week." 

Hongbin exhales shakily. Hakyeon says it so nonchalantly that if he didn't know better, he would have thought he didn't care at all. 

"I leave in a week," Hongbin affirms and takes another drag, wishing upon all the Gods above that he wouldn't have to have this conversation. 

Hakyeon's fingers still, reaching up to turn Hongbin's head towards his. He nudges his lips open with his thumb, parting his own when Hongbin blows smoke into his mouth. He watches with hooded eyes as Hakyeon licks his lips, and despite being bone-tired, despite their inevitable parting charging toward them at the speed of light, his insides churn hotly at the sight. 

Hakyeon notices, and by the time Hongbin has taken another drag, Hakyeon's already on his knees and pulling Hongbin's shorts down. 

Hongbin really, really doesn't know how to describe sex with Hakyeon. 

\---

_If the sky is pink and white  
If the ground is black and yellow_

They don't end up saying goodbye. 

They don't end up saying anything at all on Hongbin's last day. 

They wake up together in Hongbin's bed and fuck more times than Hongbin can count. Hakyeon is extra aggressive today, and Hongbin doesn't mind one bit. Despite his knack for spilling out pretty words from pretty lips, Hongbin knows he won't be hearing any of that today. 

Hongbin goes to wash off in the shower, and Hakyeon joins him halfway through. Hongbin clutches shakily onto Hakyeon's hips, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat as he pushes into Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon towels off and leaves the room, leaving Hongbin to come down from his high on his own. He stands under the sharp flow of water for half an hour, thoughts so tangled up that he can't even begin to undo them bit by bit. 

Hakyeon is nowhere to be found when Hongbin goes back to the room, so he ignores the gnawing lump in his throat and starts taking out clothes from the closet, folding them neatly and arranging them in his duffle bag. 

He leaves a post-it note on their favourite palm tree, hoping to the heavens that Hakyeon finds it sooner or later. 

He leaves the room keys at the small reception and takes a cab to the airport. 

He leaves Jeju Island with no trace of Hakyeon left on him, not even a phone number.

\---

_That's the way every day goes  
Every time we have no control_

"Hey."

Hongbin startles at the unknown voice, a timbre he doesn't recognise. He's only spoken to the innkeepers so far and he's been here five days already. 

He dog-ears his page and shuts the book, standing up and dusting his hands on his shorts to greet the same stranger whom he'd noticed on his first day.

The man's skin is tanned, and he stands at about the same height as Hongbin. He might even be the same age, if not slightly older. 

He's ridiculously good-looking, but Hongbin doesn't let himself focus on that. 

"Hello." He says, bowing slightly. 

The man grins in amusement but doesn't comment on the gesture. 

"On vacation, I presume?" Hongbin swallows and nods, shuffling his feet. 

"That's nice. I stay a few houses down. Where are you from?"

"I'm a Seoul native."

"Ah, I should have been able to tell by your dialect." He smiles and his eyes roam over the book clutched in his hands. 

"Browning's poems? I see you're a guy with taste. And maybe with a fetish to choke a girl to death with her own hair."

Hongbin chokes out a startled laugh at the man's forwardness. "You read Browning, too? And if I ever exhibit such psychopathic tendencies, please feel free to put me behind bars."

The man laughs too, "Well, had to, part of my college syllabus. And I'd like to take you up on that offer some time. I'm afraid I have to be somewhere right now, however."

Hongbin's gut stirs with some unknown emotion. "Oh, that's fine. You'll find me around here most of the time, anyways. I'm here for 2 months."

The man visibly brightens at this. "How wonderful! I'll catch you sooner or later, then." 

He waves goodbye, turns and walks away. 

Hongbin watches his retreating figure and doesn't sit back down immediately.

The man suddenly stops a few feet away and turns around. Hongbin jumps and pretends to flip through the book, cursing himself for being caught. 

The man calls out, "I forgot to ask your name."

"Er, Hongbin. Lee Hongbin." 

"Nice to mee you, Hongbin-ssi. I'm Cha Hakyeon. See you!"

Hongbin smiles and stares into the distance long after Hakyeon has disappeared from view. 

Hongbin knows he's in for an interesting summer, that's for sure. 

\---

_Say what up to life one more time  
And I know what you might want to know_

**Hyung, it's me. **

**I want to see you again. Scratch that, I know I'll see you again. And I know you want to, too. **

**Call me: +82-175-9309-029**


End file.
